Wanna Grab Some Lunch?
by The Penguin That Flies
Summary: A one-shot that changes the whole meaning of Carter asking Jonas out for lunch in Season 6. Cater/Jonas ship.


**AN: What this comes down to is very simple. I'm rewatching the series and I shipped it. The original draft was written between the hours of 2am-5am, because I was basically drunk-tired, and I had a friend online basically cheering me on. This is a one-shot Jonas/Carter fanfic, which takes place basically through the course of season 6. Yes I'll get back to writing other things soon. Just thought I should post it because of reasons.**

**Rated M because I say the word penis more than once.**

**Also I own nothing.**

Wanna Grab Some Lunch?

It had started as what was most likely an accident.

Perhaps 'accident' wasn't the correct phrase, but rather 'bad decision' fits the bill a bit better.

It had started with a fairly bad life decision.

Jonas Quinn was new to the SGC at the time. Not a single person had seemed to want him around - except one. Major Samantha Carter seemed to instantly take a strange shining to him - which only grew stronger after she came to terms with Daniel's death.

It was the middle of the day, and their conversation had drifted into awkward relationship stories, as they worked on a piece of recovered technology, together in Sam's lab. He wasn't sure how their conversation had landed there - but it was a different side of Carter he wasn't used to. She had been engaged before. A million failed blind dates. Had not-relations with various aliens.

As Jonas began feeling a bit light headed from working on the device, Sam interrupted his thought with one simple phrase.

"Wanna grab some lunch?"

Shaking off the slight dizziness, Jonas nodded, "Um - yeah sure. Can I stop by my room first? There's a book to help with this translation."

"Of course."

What was later discovered about the device was that it was putting off a very specific field that only reached a short distance around the object. This effect was quite similar to that of consuming large quantities of alcohol, after a long period of time around the device.

They would later blame the device as the start of the bad decisions.

When they reached Jonas' room, things quickly went from searching for a book to searching for a bra clasp. It wasn't in either of their natures - but it just...happened.

They discovered what the effects of the device entailed, after a few more days of 'grabbing lunch' together. With the object shipped off to Area 51, Jonas and Carter found themselves in an awkward situation. What felt 'normal' and 'right' was influenced by a mind-altering device.

Thinking their odd dance into the land of random sex was over, Jonas continued with his daily work. While he enjoyed the experience, he did understand that repercussions. They were on a team together. There were probably some laws or something against it. If something went wrong between them, then it would be awkward for everyone.

Then Carter knocked on his door.

"Wanna grab some lunch?"

It slowly evolved into a strange routine, once more.

They talked about what it meant between them a few times - but the conversation never actually went anywhere. It would always turn back on 'it would ruin the team' but switch back to 'I don't want this to stop - whatever this is.'

But over time, it did.

Jonas watched as Sam slowly grew further and further away from him. Her manner towards him changed from warm to borderline cold. At first it both confused and hurt him. However, due to a conversation between himself and Teal'c about Za'Tarc detector - he just became hurt. Apparently Sam and Jack had some sort of weird not-relationship happening at all times. She had managed skipped that part, in their conversation about awkward relationships.

Accepting he had lost something that he had never really had in the first place, Jonas threw himself into his work a bit harder.

It wasn't until he was dying from a brain tumor, did Sam actually pay any real attention to him. He tried to use the precognitive abilities that came with the tumor to save her - but ended up accidentally being the source of events that caused Sam to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

In the end, he managed to save SG-1 with the ability - nearly killing himself in the process.

After the brain surgery and recovery time, Jonas sat alone in his room, flipping through a classic Earth novel that Walter Harriman had recommended to him. He had been forced to take the remainder of the week to recover.

A soft knock came at his door.

"Come in," he stated, not looking up from _The Great Gatsby. _

"Jonas."

"Sam."

He silently watched as she closed the door behind her, and sat herself at the edge of his bed.

"What can I do for you?" he asked in a light tone, grabbing a bookmark from his nightstand and sliding it between the pages.

"Jonas..." she glanced down at the plain sheets on his bed, and began playing with a loose thread.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm...really glad you didn't..."

"Didn't...?" he smiled, nudging her slightly from his seated position on the bed.

"You know what I'm going to say," she narrowed her eyes at him with a light smile.

"No - I can't say I do. I kind of lost my magic powers with the surgery."

Sam laughed under her breath, as she continued to play with the string by her fingers.

"But thank you. I'm glad people are glad I didn't die," he nodded, studying Sam.

"I'm sorry I've been distant for the past few months," she continued, not meeting his gaze, "I do care about you, Jonas."

"And I care about you too, Sam. A lot."

She met his gaze.

"If you didn't notice, part of the reason why I actually kept the magic tumor was to make sure you didn't get hurt. I know that's a bit ironic since my warning got you injured..." he furrowed his brows together at the thought.

"Jonas..."

"In fact it drives me crazy when we're out on missions and someone's firing at you. Or you get captured. Or basically there's any risk to your health at all."

"So a daily basis?"

Jonas laughed under his breath, "Yeah...yeah basically."

Reaching forward, he brushed a bit of hair out of Sam's face, causing a slight blush to spread across her cheeks, as her eyes dropped.

Sighing, he shook his head, "Why are you here, Sam?"

"Well," she took a deep breath, "In your words, 'it drove me crazy' when I saw you in the Infirmary. It _hurt_ to see you like that."

"With my brain cavity open?"

Sam narrowed her eyes, before smiling and shaking her head, "You've been hanging around Jack too much."

Jonas held his hands up in a 'surrender' pose, "Sorry - sorry."

"It's...nevermind."

"Hey - you don't get off that easily," he smiled, lightly grabbing her arms as she tried to stand, "Finish your thought."

"Period - end quote."

"Now who's been hanging out with Jack too much?"

"I...Jonas..."

"What is it Sam?" Jonas laughed, shaking his head, "You know you can tell me anything. Stop dancing around it like a hot-potato."

"That's...not a metaphor."

"Like a...a...a. Okay what's the actual Earth metaphor?"

"I don't think there is one for that, Jonas."

"Of course there isn't..." Jonas sighed, before glancing back up at Carter, "Now, Major Samantha Carter - why have you entered my tiny little room on this lovely day?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

Jonas blinked a few times - mouth agape.

"Uh...I...was not expecting that. I was expecting you to tell me that my leave was being cut short. Or that Teal'c was starting to steal office supplies in his goa'uld hole."

"I should-" Sam began to stand, causing Jonas to catch her hand and pull her back to the bed. Without hesitation, he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"No running away until I can reply," he smiled, continuing to hold the hand he had grabbed moments before - his face remaining close to hers, "Even through this weird not-relationship thing we've had, I've been falling in love with you since the moment I met you. You're _brilliant_ beyond all means, tough as hell, yet still somehow with all those amazing features, you're beautiful on top of all of it. Yes, it hurt that you threw me aside over the past few months...but it makes sense. We did sort of jump into a weird situation - induced by basically a machine that makes you drunk by standing next to it. Not exactly normal circumstances," he laughed, shaking his head, "But, yes Sam, I'm in love with you too."

Sam leaned forward, nearly cutting off the end of his sentence with her lips. Jonas smiled into the kiss, before her gently bit her lip. Feeling her push against him lightly, Jonas allowed her to push him over - finding himself slightly pinned to the bed, as she climbed on top of him. Their lips quickly reconnected - Jonas' hands sliding down Carter's back - pressing her against him. She gasped slightly, before moving her lips to his neck. Jonas let out a soft moan, as his fingers continued to explore her back. As she pulled back from his neck, he smiled up at her.

"Wanna grab some lunch?" she asked in a soft tone, as Jonas grabbed her shoulders, and rolled on top of her.

"Hm..." he leaned close to her face, brushing his nose with hers, before moving his mouth to her neck, "I think I could go for a bite," he whispered, smiling against the sensitive skin upon her neck, as he pressed himself against her again, causing her hips to move against his. Sam tugged at his shirt, causing him to adjust his position so she could easily slide it off of him. He moved from her neck back to her mouth - kissing her jaw along the way back. Sliding his fingers under the edge of her shirt, he broke the kiss just long enough to help her shed a layer. Carter's own hand slid behind her back, releasing her bra strap with a smile.

"I'm more than capable of doing that," Jonas smirked, as he gently slid the bra off of her - his eyes shamelessly studying her.

"Really? I don't think you've gotten it once," she rose a brow, kicking off her shoes, as her own hands slid to Jonas' pants.

"I swear I did at least once," he narrowed his eyes in thought, as moved to help her remove his pants. Kicking them onto the floor, he moved to her belt, where he struggled for several moments, before frowning down at Sam.

"Okay this one I can actually never get."

With one hand she undid her belt, while the other gently rubbed over the bulge in his boxers, as he sat on her. His hips bucked slightly at the surprise of her touch, before he moved in order to slide her own pants to the floor. Moving back over her, he kissed just above the waistband of her panties, before working his way up her body to her mouth. Sliding a hand to her left breast, he circled the nipple slightly, before gently squeezing it. His mouth moved away from hers once more, to the place of his hand. Biting the nipple gently, he felt her press her hips harder against his manhood. Smiling, he moved to the other breast - getting a light moan from Sam.

Smiling, he pushed her breasts together before kissing them both at once - causing her to laugh under her breath. Using one arm, Carter rolled herself on top, rocking her hips against him, as she watched him. Carefully, she slid back slightly on him, and slid her fingers into his boxers to retrieve his penis. He gasped at her touch, his eyes closing and head pushing back against the pillow, as she worked her fingers up and down the shaft. His hips helping the movement within her talented hands. With a smile, he pushed himself back on top. Keeping himself propped above her, he rubbed the outside of her panties, feeling the excited heat within. Carefully, he slid his hand in, running his fingers over the little marble that could make her scream.

"Oh..." she breathed, rocking her hips against his hands movement.

"I feel someone's happy to see me," Jonas nodded with a slight laugh, causing Sam to roll her eyes, with a hint of pink clouding her cheeks.

With the same hand, he pulled her underwear down - keeping his eyes locked with hers - as if to ask permission. She replied by pulling his boxers down to his thighs - causing him to kick them also onto the floor.

Rejoining their lips, Jonas pressed himself against her opening gently at first. Each thrust just a bit harder than the last. Sam moaned as soon as he was fully in, causing him to smile. With one hand, Jonas reached for his end table, as he continued to move his hips. Gently opening the drawer, he retrieved a perfectly square package. Putting it temporarily between his teeth, he braced himself on the bed, before thrusting quick and hard for several moments, causing Sam to dig her nails into his back from the sensation.

Keeping the package in his teeth, Jonas used on hand to rip it open. Retrieving the latex ring, he pulled out for a moment, before sliding it over his penis - pulling at the nib at the end to make sure it was on properly.

Glancing down at Carter, he smiled as she watched him hungrily. That primal _lust_ in her eyes, was enough to keep him up at night.

Pushing him back, so his head was by the foot of the bed, Sam crawled on top of him, before sliding herself on.

The movements started slow and methodical - her hand bringing his to her breast as she moved - keeping her eyes locked with his. Noticing his breathing was becoming ragged, Sam sped up, causing Jonas' brows to pinch together - his mouth agape. Opening his eyes, he watched Sam's own eyes close, a soft moan escaping her with every movement.

"Let me finish you off," he offered, rolling them without losing penetration. Bracing himself a bit like earlier, he quickly and deeply thrust in and out, causing Carter to grow more and more vocal. He legs grew tighter and tighter around him, causing him to lean in and kiss her - until she let out one final gasp. Jonas felt her constrict around him, as her body shook. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, in order to keep himself from cumming on the spot. Continuing to thrust through her orgasm, he smiled as she called out his name.

Slowing his speed to keep himself lasting longer, he took another deep breath. It had been..._awhile_ for him, making lasting as long as he normally did, a bit harder than normal.

Noticing his expression, Sam smiled, pushing herself back on top yet again. Unlike before, she placed a leg on either side of his hips, before setting herself down in a squatted position. Jonas gasped then moaned as she slowly moved up and down him. His expression almost pleading as she began to move faster and faster. Hands balling up into fists in the bedding, Jonas fought his own body.

"I'm...about to..." he whispered, before his hips suddenly shot forward - his eyes slamming closed, and a grunt escaping from between his lips. Climbing off of him, Sam rolled onto his shoulder, where he kissed her on the forehead.

"I have to say that was really amazing sex," he smiled, resting his head against the top of hers.

"Once we're able to move, we should _actually_ grab some lunch."


End file.
